


Old flame never dies

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito and Tsukasa meet again





	Old flame never dies

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure about how to tag this so I picked Decade since it's not about Zi-O at all, just their Cameos

One look in his eyes and the old feelings suddenly wash over him again. Tsukasa suddenly feels the same like he did in the past when he encountered Kaito, and he can't recall how many years it's been since they last met, and now he's suddenly there again in front of him with that same cocky voice, mocking and challenging him and Tsukasa keeps his cool but frowns inwardly.

The way he calls his name and the memories come back, memories of them fighting, memories of them in heated passion. Tsukasa tries to shrug it off as he walks away but the feelings hunt him again at night. So many things have happened since then, and he hadn't particularly thought about Kaito or what he had been up to, but now that he had seen him again today, it's different. He didn't look bad either, just with a bit lighter and shorter hair, a sinful caramel blond, and Tsukasa grits his teeth as he feels his body reacting.

He groans and pulls his hair but it's in vain. Kaito's sneaky voice and smile infiltrate his brain and before he knows it, he's giving in to the urge, downing in memories as he gets himself off hastily, with an ache in his heart.

Somewhere, across down, on the highs of Tokyo Tower, Kaito is squatting down, his white coat floating in the wind. He's lost in thought, swirling around the Diend Driver in his hands, gazing over the night scenery of the city.

It's still as beautiful he thinks, as is that bastard Decade. Kaito chuckles to himself and purses his lips as he gets up, making his way into the night. It seems their paths crossed yet again, and as long as they will, Kaito will remember to lovingly mock Tsukasa, one way or another.

He just has to remember to do it hard enough.


End file.
